thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gregor Marbrand
Lord Gregor Marbrand is the Lord of Ashmark, and a noble knight. Appearance Standing at 5'10, Gregor is a musclar looking Westerlander. His hair is cut short and as dark as his eyes. He smiles often and wrinkles are starting to form on his face. Biography In 262 AC, the first child of Lord Denys Marbrand and Jeyne Doggett was born, named Gregor. The first in line to Ashemark, Gregor proved a challenge to raise. His father was devoutly religious and an avid reader. Denys was humble and quiet, spending most of his time praying or talking to septons. Gregor was loud and boisterous, authoritative even as a young child. Where his father enjoyed reading, Gregor enjoyed hitting things with his blunted sword. Where his father prayed, Gregor snuck out of the castle to drink and visit the brothels. Because of this, his father often favorited Gregor’s younger brother Kevan, who was much more restrained and modest. While Gregor and Kevan got along well enough, his father never warmed up to his loud and bawdy son. Gregor felt truly raised by his uncle, Addam Marbrand, a martial man at heart and Denys’ younger brother. Addam was a tourney knight at heart, wilder then his older brother. He trained and mentored Gregor, where the young Marbrand showed promise with a two-handed greatsword. Addam secured a squire position for Gregor under the much more martially minded Orton Swyft. It was at cornfield that Gregor met his love Genna Swyft, a maid of his same age. Upon turning seventeen, Gregor rode to Ashemark to request his father’s permission to marry Genna Swyft, but his father refused, stating he was not ready. Angry with his father, Gregor left Ashemark and sailed to the free cities. The westerlander joined the company of the cat, and for several years served as a commander of the sellsword company. He learned military strategy under the Pentoshi captain, and had a talent for commanding the rear with his loud booming voice. After several years he heard rumors of Tyrion Lannister and a band of westerlanders were touring the free cities. Longing for home and a familiar face, Gregor set out to find them in Pentos, where he joined the lion’s retinue for the remainder of his time in the Free Cities. Gregor Marbrand helped his liege’s heir reclaim the ancient valyrian steel sword, Brightroar, and returned to the westerlands a hero. From then on, he became a regular friend of Tyrion. His ride back to Ashemark surprised him. A feast awaited the long-lost sun of Denys Marbrand, and his bride-to-be, Genna Swyft, awaited him as well. The two were married happily and Gregor and his father made amends for what occurred years in the past. He would often travel the Westerlands to visit the friends he made during his time in Essos when he could. That changed however when the war in the Trident broke out. Gregor was the obvious choice to lead the Marbrand forces alongside the Lannisters and other principle bannermen of the Westerlands. He was a talented commander and had the logistical skill to organize such a force on such short notice. He took command of the large force alongside his uncle and friend Addam, and marched for the Trident. During the great battle between the West, the Reach and the Vale, his uncle perished. If that was not bad enough, his father fell ill. While Gregor was racing home, his father died in his sleep, and Ashemark passed to Gregor. For several years now Gregor has presided over Ashemark as the ruler, and it is from his seat that he was called to Castely Rock, where his services might be needed by his king once again. Timeline 262 AC: Gregor is born to Denys Marbrand and Jeyne Doggett. 279 AC: Gregor sails to Essos and joins the Company of the Cat. 285 AC: Gregor joins Tyrion Lannister's retunie in Essos. 287 AC: Gregor marries Genna Swyft. 292 AC: Gregor leads the Marbrand forces during the war of the trident. 298 AC: Gregor rides to Castely Rock with the full force of House Marbrand behind him. Supporting Characters Ser Kevan Marbrand - Brother - Trader Ser Sandor Doggett - Uncle; Castellan of Ashemark - Castellan Yohn - Maester of Ashemark - Maester Ser Harys Marbrand - Cousin, Captain of the Guard - General Ser Steffon Moreland - Master-of-Arms - Bastion Category:Westerlander Category:Westeros Category:House Marbrand Category:Knight